Teasing
by Kataang Gaang
Summary: Kataang Oneshot sorta fluffy i guess, not sure if I should make a bunch of oneshots with this theme in it and make it a chapter thing... oh well, tell me ur ideas by reviewing!


Kataang Oneshot

Sometime during Season three near the end, so Sozin's comet is like a week away, but this isn't during Aang's meltdown.

Don't forget to review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar. But I do own a slightly dented metal fan.

* * *

"What are you doing?" An accusing voice pierced through the hallway.

Aang stopped and froze, still clinging to the wall in the dark attempting to calm his thundering heart, which had started to race from getting caught creeping around the temple in the middle of the night. He could see the accusers face in the silver shadows of the moon, and stalked around the corner as quietly as he could.

Once he got around the corner, he started to run down over to the edge of the temple staff in hand, he suddenly tripped and flew down to the ground head-first.

"Sokka! I told you to stop him, not hurt him!" The accusing voice came back, scolding at her brother.

Sokka just shrugged his shoulders, "Hey, hes stopped, as you asked. I'm going back to sleep." Sokka started walking down the way Aang came from moments ago, he slowed and yelled back over his shoulder, "Wake me up for breakfast!"

Aang sat up rubbing his forehead, "Ow, what was that for?" He winced when he ran his head over his right temple, and started to stand up but plopped back down feeling dizzy.

Katara was at his side in a second examining his head, drifting her fingers over his forehead, making him flinch. She immediately drew the water out of her pouch and brought it up to his arrow making it glow as it hit his skin.

"Sorry Aang, but if you would just stay in bed, this wouldn't have happened." She scolded him with a motherly glance before healing his bruise.

Aang stared at the fountain that took up most of the courtyard while Katara finished healing his head, "All I was going to do is just fly around for a while, you know relax a little."

Katara rolled her eyes and put the water back into her pouch, "Oh sure Aang, just go flying around in the middle of the night, that makes sense." Katara threw her arms in the air at the last three words, glaring at Aang. Her hands rested on her hips as she continued to stare at Aang waiting for a explanation.

Aang fumbled with his thumbs as he tried to explain why he had to go flying at night. He looked up at Katara forming his best puppy-dog face knowing she would have to forgive him, "The cool air clears my mind better than the hot air during the day." He gave her a bright smile.

She scoffed at his excuse, and sat down next to Aang, "Aang, if you leave me- I mean us, again... I don't know what I- I mean we would do without you." She started to observe the fountain to avoid Aang's questioning look in his eyes glowing silver from the moon's light.

"Katara?" Aang cast a concerned look at Katara.

Aang moved closer to Katara closing the gap between them and slid his hand over hers, "Katara? Are you okay?"

Katara finally glanced at Aang her eyes glimmering with tears, "No, I'm not okay. You tried to leave me again, Aang."

Aang stared at her not knowing how much pain he was causing her by going out, "Katara... I didn't know."

Katara looked at Aang with tears on her cheeks, she sniffed and hastily wiped the tears away, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." She made to stand and leave but Aang tightened his grip.

"Don't leave, please." He started to pout to lighten the mood and it seemed to work. Katara giggled and leaned her head on Aang's shoulder letting Aang smell the strawberry scent her hair always held. "Its beautiful down here at night." Katara looked up at the skies, wondering if Aang would agree.

Aang dared to put his arm around her waist holding his breath, too afraid of her reaction, to notice his response to her previous statement. "Not as beautiful as you." He mumbled, a small blush coming to his cheek when he realized what he said.

Katara drew away looking at Aang shocked, "Do you really mean that?" Aang nodded numbly.

Katara stayed a few inches away from Aang thinking about what he said. Aang sighed and drew his arm away resting it limply in his lap staring at the ground in front of him.

Katara looked at him, "Aang? What's wrong?"

Aang looked at the fountain with a blush creeping up his face, "Nothing." He involuntarily sighed again.

Katara raised her eyebrow, confused. Her face brightened when she realized why Aang must be so sad. She scooted back over to him and put her hand in his, pulling it over to her.

She started to trace the blue arrow on his arm making Aang laugh. Katara raised an eyebrow at him and he exploded, "STOP THAT! I'm ticklish!"

Katara's smile widened and a devilish look spread across her face. She nimbly leaped towards Aang and sent them rolling across the courtyard, tickling each other and trying to gain the upper hand. Aang landed gently on top of Katara pinning her down, "What was that for?"

Katara just smiled and brought water from the fountain towards his back, soaking him through. While he was distracted by wringing out his tunic and drying himself, Katara flipped him on his back and laid down on him. She put her head on his cold chest, Aang just shivered and looked at Katara confused.

Aang put his shaking hands on Katara's back and gave her a big hug, getting her wet. "Hey!" Katara pushed herself off of him, her hands on his chest, "What was that for?"

Aang looked up at her innocently, "It's called revenge, and its very useful for moments like now." She glared at him, "Really? Moments like now?" Her eyebrow raised, and Aang looked at her with mocking fear in his eyes.

She leaned down toward him and placed her lips on his forehead, trailing kisses down his face. She kissed the corner of his mouth and exhaled, she felt Aang take a deep breath, breathing in her intoxicating scent.

He closed his eyes ready for more, but felt her weight disappear from his frame. His eyes flew open looking for his teasing friend.

She was walking with a swagger accenting her hips greatly, Aang watched her leave with his mouth hanging open and his eyes popped wide open. He quickly stood up and chased her down the hallway, taking hold of her around her waist, his head resting on her shoulder and whispered in her ear, "That's not fair."

Katara turned around in Aang's hands and wrapped her arms around his neck. She moved toward him and placed another kiss at the corner of his mouth, feeling it turn up into a smile. She drew back and felt Aang start to kiss her neck gently.

She moaned in ecstasy, and felt Aang's lips move faster, he stopped suddenly and brought his eyes level with hers preparing himself to kiss her. She winked at him and let go of him suddenly, twirling around on her heel and walked down the hallway.

Aang could feel her presence leave but didn't fully understand until he was kissing air, he looked around in panic and saw Katara's retreating figure find her room. She looked back at him and giggled seeing him holding air with his lips puckered, staring at her.

She closed the door quietly, and the door to Aang's right flew open.

He stared at Katara's door confused. "Wha-What just happened?"

"You just learned the meaning on revenge." Aang looked over to his right and stared at Toph, who was leaning against the door frame, "What do u mean?"

Toph rolled her eyes, "C'mon Twinkletoes! Get a clue! I can feel your heart, I know that _you_ know that _that_ wasn't fair."

Aang continued to stare at Toph, feeling the empty air besides him, he hung his head slightly, and slowly walked to his room, sending a lonely glance back at Katara's door. He could still feel the heat of her body on him.

That night Aang figured out just how well Katara was at getting revenge, and how good she was at teasing.

* * *

How was it? Bad? Good? or meh? I personally think it was meh, but you know me... I hate everything I write

Soooo go prove me wrong! review!


End file.
